A Raven That Burns Passion and Hatred
by Pyra Storge
Summary: After a gift she is given by her father, Raven must protect a glass or containing gas that can increase mortals blood pressure, heartrate, and emotional levels. Can Raven protect this gift or does she have the power to save people, should it so happen to break?
1. Chapter 1

Raven ran through the hallway made of mirrors. She kept turning corners. She had tried to use portals to escape this mad house, but it appeared that the mirrors were enchanted. Raven fell to her knees after circling around for the third time. Darkness only reflected what she gave to the mirrors. She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. She saw herself. A gray skinned teenager with a third eye to the spirit world shaped as a tattooed red diamond.

She wanted to scream. She was a demon, a Teen Titan, and most of all, she was a goddess. She was more powerful than Wonder woman and even Athena herself. She had fought too many battles to be trapped like this. The mirror which she was kneeling on gave no comfort. Mirrors of herself were everywhere. They were her walls, her ceiling, and her floor.

Why she was here, she was trapped by a unknown attacker. Trapped while sleeping. She had been stupid enough to go after a reflection. She climbed across the floor. After two feet of pushing herself lazily across the floor, she stopped and just laid on her stomach. She felt as if she was going to die here, but then she remembered that she was immortal and food and water were not required.

A burn of rage burnt through her. She just stop using her enchantment detects and just decided to smolder in her rage. She put her head down in her arms. She started to blindly chant off spells. Soon, a gas started to pour from the mirrors. Raven shot up in surprise. The gas started to rise. There was no escaping it.

When it got to her neck, she started holding her breath. The thick pink gas rose over her head. After not breathing for sixteen minutes straight, she decided to be curious. What was the gas? She gave a small sniff. It jacked up her pheromones hyperly. She stopped breathing. She needed to escaped. She wanted to chant more spells, but in order to speak, she had to open her mouth. Her pheromones were still rising and so were her hormones. Everything increased. Her heart rate, her blood pressure, and her emotional levels. She felt happy, angry, shy, murderous, aroused, and depressed.

She eventually started spitting spells that were not helping her. She clawed at the mirror and made dents in it. When she said the last one she knew, when punched the glass asnhard as she could. She saw lightr on the other side. The gas was being sucked out into the air, but something started stopped the gas from getting far. Like it was caught in thin air and transported to another dimension.

"What?" Raven said to herself. She transported out of a glass box. She was still in the Titan Tower. She was in her room. She saw the gas was still thick, but it was in a glass ball. The ball was no bigger than her palm. She could conceal it in her robes. She looked back at where the box had been, but it had disappeared.

"How did I get in there?"

"It does not matter," Trigon said behind her. She spun and tried to give a high kick to her throat. He caught her foot and stopped it colder than his heart. "I have put this in your power. You get the choice to destroy this universe should that glass ever be broken. You cannot die, but you felt the pain. Imagine what it will do to humans. Choose wisely."

Raven spun and tried to give another kick to Trigon, but he had disappeared. Raven growled. She picked up the ball and put it in her robe. She walked out of her room angrily. She saw the night was still lingering on, but someone was up in the house. She felt that waking presence in the kitchen. She used a portal down to it.

She emerged silently and saw the figure rummaging through the fridge. She let a black hand extend out and hover behind him. She hovered right behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, I'm not eating your hamburger. I just need some orange juice." The voice clearly belonged to Beast Boy. Raven took her hand away. Beast Boy turned around and aooked so startled that he almost turned into a mouse. "Oh," he said. "It's you."

"Yeah."

"Uh, don't mind me asking, but, uh, what are you doing up so late?"

"I kinda went on a adventure a few minutes ago."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't mind me, but I'm going to just take my stuff and leave."

Raven let him grab a orange juice bottle and walk away. She looked through the fridge and found a jar of cherries. She had a knack for them since Beast Boy tried to flirt with her by tying a cherry stem. That's one of the things she secretly loved about Beast Boy. His introduction of cherries to her.

She sat there nearly losing her grip on reality and letting herself slip into a fanasty world full of love and light. Something she was constantly forbidden to have. Happiness was trying to worm throughthroughh her veins, but she felt too far gone in the darkness and her heritage made it impossible to afford that luxury.

As she popped a cherry in her mouth, Starfire came through. She had obviously been tipped by Beast Boy to talk to her.

"Raven," she said. "You had a terror of the night?"

"No. I was held against my will and forced toStarfire'sthings."

Starfire's eyes glowed furiously green. She let green orbs consume her hands. "Who?" She said in a low anger.

"No, no, no! Nobody did that to me."

Starfire's eyes glow dimmed. Her orbs wavered and flickered out. "So... What did you feel that was so forced?"

"A gas. A enchanted gas that kills people, but brings extreme pain to immortals."

Starfire nodded. "Is it going to happen again?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Call for us next time please."

"I'll try."

"Okay. If anyone does make you feel something you don't want to feel, you can tell us. I promise I will hit him with bricks until he doesn't remember his own name."

Considering Starfire didn't know how to use sarcasm or was very smart, Raven just decided to nod. Starfire went back to bed. Raven ate one more cherry and put the jar away. As she hovered back to her room, she decided to take the glass ball out. It was a glowing a dark shade of red. It was almost like a nightlight.

She laid down on her bed put the orb on her nightstand. She stared at it before she rolled on her other side and fell asleep.


	2. Love of Beasts for Darkness of Birds

Raven awoke with a gasp. She had a headache. Something that shouldn't be possible. Whatever was in the gas, Trigon was right. That would kill a mortal.

Raven sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She felt utterly mortal, but she knew frrom the constant immaturity from Beast Boy, headaches would go away in a few days. Raven used a spell to repel the headache,but it didn't work. Raven felt a burn in her veins. She tried to hover. She couldn't. She concentrated and managed to get a few centimeters off the ground before a sharp pain overcame her head. She fell down on her hands and feet.

She knew she was still immortal, but still... It felt so different. She got up and straggled out her room. She took the elevator down. She stumbled and caught herself in the middle of the hallway. She grasped the walls and walked herself down the hall. She finally got the strength to stand on her own two feet. However, she still moved slowly. Magic was now a drain.

Raven gave out a sigh. She was sweating with exhaustion. She moved through the corridor at a slow pace, but she got to the living room. She needed to get to food. Food wasn't required, but it did make healing processing much quicker. She got to the kitchen. She managed to see around the corner. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were eating their varieties of breakfasts.

Someone walked around her. It was Beast Boy. He looked back at her. He had water in his hair and despite her constantly getting on him about it, he was wearing her shampoo. He looked concerned instantly.

"Are you alright Raven? You don't look so good." He touched her hand and felt the sweat. He pulled his hand away. "Whoa. Did you have another adventure or something?"

"I'm.." She fell on her hands and knees. She vomited blood on the floor. Beast Boy stumbled back. The Titans were running to her in an instant. Beast Boy flipped her over and Cyborg did a full body scan. Raven's eyes were blurring grey.

"Beast Boy," Robin yelled. "What happened?"

"I don't know man. She was just looking sweaty and she didn't look good."

"Cyborg, is she okay?"

Cyborg finished his scan. "She needs food. She has a sickness that gives her a more humane quality. She probably tried to do magic after someone or something gave her extreme pain."

"But she's a literal demon and half goddess. She can't be hurt."

"Well I'm seeing signs of it. So whatever did this to her, it could kill us in an instant."

There was a sudden silence before Raven screamed in pain. The Titans got back to work. Starfire quickly got a shiny liquid. It was bright pink. As soon as Raven's dim eyes processed the color, she started to freak out. Cyborg held her down. Beast Boy got her feet after she kicked him a few times. She tried to become angry and unleash her demonic powers, but that didn't work and only gave the benefit to her restraints. She became weaker.

"Her magic is hurting her," Beast Boy yellto. "Starfire get some of that blueberry smoothie. Strawberry ain't cutting it. Now!"

Starfire quickly replaced the flavor and the color. Raven stopped struggling as the color's gave her a calm tranquility. Beast Boy gave Raven little by little. She swallowed and she was rewarded with another taste of blueberry. She let him feed her, and it kind of felt good to cared for.

She let herself fall into a trance of Beast Boy's face. The concern felt so surreal and then it felt dreamy. She was already slipping into a restful state of mind. Why not let herself experience the luxury of bliss? After what she just went through, she had definitely paid the price for it. No one could deny that.

She kept the peace for as long as could, and then she felt the tug come. The tug on her third eye cueing her her time was up. She turned back into reality. She was done living in her dream for the time being. She wouldn't let the fantasies of a perfect life with Beast Boy and harmony consume her. Everything happens for a reason and the fact she was born into the blood of Trigon was no mistake. Fate had delibertly damned her to pick up his role as ruler of the underworld.

She woke up in her bed. She was being monitored by Beast Boy. The person she wanted to see most, but didn't want. She couldn't tempt Fate to give even more tragedy to her immortal life. She couldn't let a mortal, a annoying but cute mortal, be ended in a devastating way that would crush her. It would bomb her emotionally and even mentally. No, she couldn't let her love be shown.

"So you're up," Beast Boy noted.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Because it's my shift to watch you."

"You-"

"No... I didn't touch anything."

Raven felt a little smirk on the inside. That means Beast Boy had to watch her. At first she was about to smile, but then her face dropped to the slightest bit of horror. She talked in her sleep. Beast Boy must have noticed because he smiled widely.

"How did you exactly keep yourself occupied?" Raven asked.

"I mean... If I can't touch your stuff, obviously I was bored. SL I listened to you rambling."

"What does everyone know."

"We know about how much you loooove the Saturday cartoons. Especially the one with the ponies." Raven's heart sank slowly. "About how you love cherries and pancakes and ice cream. We heard about how you have a generous heart and like to cast spells to help humanity because you like the sunshine." Raven looked at the crazy hyper grin she secretly loved so much.

"Anything else?" Raven tried to sit up, but she decided against her judgement at the last second. Beast Boy nervously tapped his two pointer fingers together.

"There is something you said that I haven't told the others yet."

"What?"

"To water it down a lot, you talked about how you... You know, sorta had a crush on me. You talked about how you wanted to escape reality and live happily ever after with me. Then... You said you wanted to have kids..." Raven blushed. "That's when it really got weird, you started talking about how you wanted me to tie you to the headboard of a bed and f-"

"Okay!" Raven cut him off rather embarrassed. "I get it! So what?"

"I was wondering..." Beast Boy became once again interested in tapping his fingers. "Do you... I don't know...want to try to make it work."

Raven's heart ceased to beat in the moment. Time seemed to freeze. She felt as if this was one of those irreversible choices that would decide the future for her. If Beast Boy really had considered this, which he had quite a lot of time to do so, he knew the risks and their consequences. Could she indulge iin her happiness for once. Her mind told her no, but something now changed. She made up her mind. If it was the good of humanity versus love, it came down to this moment.

Fuck the world.

She nodded. Beast Boy got on his knees and she pulled him up onto her bed and kissed him. She got on top of him and continued to kiss him. She let her built up rage come out as she battled for dominance with her tounge. They came to a tie and just started pressing their lips together. The waves rolled in a soundless beauty against the Titan Tower shore and there might as well been roses to give a symbolism of a romantic night.

But in the depths of the underworld under the nine circles of hell, Trigon watched asure his evil inheritance would pass on to his daughter in a fitful rage. It seemed her life was like poetry; Blood, Love, and Tragedy. Not even Shakespeare or Edgar Allan Poe could compose a more beautiful story, even if they collaborated. Almost as forbidden as an apple, unthinkable as incest, and unrealistic as Hell's fires freezing over. Only one word could describe these roses and lilies.

Passion.


	3. You Can't Ruffle Feathers of Love

Raven touched his face. She deepened the kiss. She pulled away and laid on his chest without giving to much pressure. Beast Boy held her shoulder and was quiet.

"So..." Beast Boy said happily. "Should we tell everyone else about us?"

"Why not? They already know about everything else."

"Okay. Ooo, what's that?" Beast Boy was reaching for the glass orb. Raven had to jump on him from touching it. Beast Boy was startled and didn't move anymore.

"Don't touch it."

"Okay. Can I ask why?"

"That's what made me sick in the first place."

"So... Shouldn't we get rid of it?"

"I would, but my father gave it to me. It can't be destroyed. It has enchantments that would deflect any of my spells I know about. I would consult my mother, but... I haven't seen her in over a thousand years."

"So... Should we go looking for her?"

"Maybe. But not right now. We still have other things to do."

Beast Boy nodded his head. He managed to wiggle out of Raven's grip and put his hands on her again. She gave another kiss and then she got out of her bed with him. She felt the coolness hit her bare body as she left the warmth of Beast Boy. She used her magic( it had been restored as she no longer felt sick) to obtain a robe and her normal under-the-robe attire. She redressed in an instant. Beast Boy got up and turned into a green German Shepard. He gave her the puppy eyes and she scratched his head.

"I don't mind sleeping with you, but don't pull any of that animal shit when we're having sex."

Beast Boy wagged his tail. He was about to leave, but Raven put up a shield blocking him from the door. He turned around to face her. "Nobody needs to know about the orb," she said. Beast Boy wagged his tail and stuck his tounge out. She smiled and put the shield down. Beast Boy nudged the door open with his nose and trotted down to his room with his clothes in his mouth.

Raven decided to walk to the kitchen and get something to eat. Starfire gave her a pancake with cherries on top of whip cream. Robin sat across from her and kept his head down. Cyborg had just entered the room. He had something bright and colorful in his hands. Raven chewing slowed down and came to a complete stop. She stared at him as he sat down. He set down a metal doll. She watched him put down a pink horse. Then a neon blue unicorn. She started realizing she was being teased and being Raven, she didn't like it. She made a black hand and back handed Cyborg.

Cyborg fell on the floor laughing. Starfire was giggling. Raven gave a glare. Robin was giving a thin smile.

"Do you want to play doll house?" Cyborg laughed. Raven started to blush. She started to chew again hoping their attention would move on soon. Beast Boy came in with his normal purple suit and sat next to Raven. Starfire gave him breakfast and he started to eat.

"Wow... Beast Boy being quiet. Never in my life," Cyborg said sarcastically astonished.

"Did you find love or are you still lusting for Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Well... Actually-"

Raven was feeling adventurous. She loved it when people were surprised because they were wrong. That was a extra bonus when she fought crime. And she was going to love everyone else's expression. So, when Beast Boy was talking, she interrupted him with a kiss.

The reaction was immediate and exactly as she wanted. Cyborg stopped laughing and was in shock. Robin choked on his pancakes and Starfire didn't know what was going on. "So, is this how they like to share food?" She asked.

Everyone stared at her. "No," Robin said. "This how they show love for each other."

"Oh... Should I be worried?"

The awkwardness grew to more stares. Cyborg finally reacted first. "Yes! The horror! You should be beyond worried. We don't know if this is the real Raven or not."

"What do we do about it?"

Cyborg scratched his head with his finger. "That is a good question." He got in Raven's face and said, "Prove you're the real Raven."

Raven turned a whole chair black and lifted it up. She willed it to smash into Cyborg head. He grabbed his head. "That's the real Raven."

Raven finished her breakfast and went to the living room. She turned on the TV. She turned on the news. Cyborg sat next to her. "So how long has this been going on?"

"Since last night."

"Well, you know the the song. Raven and Beast Boy, sitting a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"We already fucked."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "What? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what? Hold up, hold up, hold up! Raven, we haven't moved past the marriage and you already up for the baby carriage."

"So?"

"So we need to think about getting you a ring."

"Why are you so blessed with my relationship. Why can't you find your own?"

"Because," Cyborg shrugged. "I already have one and you guys won't approve of it."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys don't like her."

Raven nodded. She stared back at the newscast on a weather report silently. "It's Jinx isn't it?"

"No," Cyborg said nervously. "No."

Raven nodded her head and kept watching the newscast. After about two minutes of silence, Cyborg said, "Don't tell anyone."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Just take this as a warning if you keep teasing me."

Cyborg left as quick as he could. The news suddenly started flashing a breaking news sign.

 ** _BREAKING NEWS_**

 _"It appears that a assassination has just occurred. Police have identified the killer as none other than Slade Wilson. Residents of Jump City are advised to remain indoors until further notice. Do not attempt to apprehend this man. He is armed and dangerous. If he breaks into your home... God help you."_

Robin called the Titans together. "Titans Go!"


	4. Losing an Eagle

Raven hovered down a dirty street slowly. She let her eyes wander across the terrain for any suspicious activity. She saw empty cans and newspaper littered on the sidewalk. Other than a slight whisper from a salty breeze from the seaside, it was a silent street. She felt a building tension in her lower spine and chills running up it. She saw a man closing his windows and locking them before throwing the curtains over them. The blinds were quick to follow.

Raven saw Beast Boy gliding as a hawk over the street. She saw Cyborg walking the rooftops. Robin was in a different part of the city with Starfire keeping him company. Raven saw nothing more than a occasional peek from a window and a tin can that would roll over every few breezes. There was still no sign that of Slade.

Eventually, Raven reached the end of the street when she saw a person sitting on a chair. The person appeared to be a woman. She had her head down and covered by a straw hat. She was wearing overalls and her hands were wrapped around a pitchfork tightly. Raven floated to her and set herself down on the ground gently. She reached her hand out and touched the woman's shoulder. She gave it a gentle shake. The woman didn't look up at her. Raven shook her shoulder again.

"Ma'am, are you okay? We need you to get inside."

The woman still made no attempt to look up. Raven touched her head and the woman suddenly jerked up crazily. It was Terra. She had tape over her mouth and her hands were tied to the pitchfork. There was complete fear in her eyes. Raven grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. Terra screamed something into her muffler. Raven tore the tape off her mouth.

"Terra, what are you doing?"

She never got her answer. Terra stood up as fast as she could and swung the pitchfork into the side of her head. Raven fell on the ground with a flash of pain. A loud shot was heard and then more followed and were exchanged. Raven looked up at Terra and saw her on the ground. A large blood stain centered around the center of her chest. Raven looked up and saw Slade shooting at Cyborg and Cyborg shooting back. Strarfire was shooting her green orbs and Robin wasn't in sight yet. Beast Boy was running towards a alley as a cheetah. He started to scale the wall as a monkey.

Raven got up as quick as she could went to check on Terra. She was still alive. Raven held her head in her arms. Raven was about to cast a healing spell, but Terra grabbed her hand preventing her from doing so. Raven looked into Terra's eyes, which were scared and looked as if she was a cornered animal. Terra was sweating like crazy.

"Don't..." Terra coughed. One of her lungs were cut off, but she somehow found the strength to talk on a half breath. "Don't try to save me."

"I'm going to help you," Raven said trying to shake Terra's hand off her own. Terra refused to let go.

"No. I don't want to live. Just please, leave me to die. It's the least you can do."

Raven tried once again to shake her loose. This time, Terra let go, but then Raven heard a giant rock lift behind her. She looked behind her. A boulder the size of a small cottage was speeding at her. She had just enough time to roll out of the way before it crushed Terra's head. Raven started to move the rocks as quick as she could, but a shot lodged itself between her feet. She spun around and flew upwards away from ground level. She saw Slade had freshly knocked out Cyborg and had thrown Starfire's unconscious body off the building. Robin abandoned the fight to save her from her untimely death. Raven saw Slade going sword against claw with Beast Boy, who was currently a grizzly bear. He roared violently and swiped at Slade.

Raven landed next to them and started casting curses that would inflict pain, but not death. She threw a dark orb of magic and narrowly missed Slade. Somehow, he had the strength to kick Beast Boy in his bear form down. He faced Raven and drew his pistols. She put up a shield and deflected the bullets. Slade didn't wait to run out of bullets. He charged while shooting. When his clip ran out, Raven put down the shield only to catch a nick of a sword blade. She stumbled back and fell on her back at the edge of the roof. She meant to mutter a ancient swear, but ended up summoning a portal to the underworld. She felt the strain in her gut to keep it open to put Slade through it.

"Raven," Slade said smoothly. "You don't belong to this world. No worries, I will assure you do not stay."

Before she could react, Slade pointed his sword downwards and stabbed her in the stomach. She felt nothing but a pinch at first. Then she felt the profound burn and pain. Beast Boy as a eagle, grabbed Slade by the shoulder and put both of them through the portal as it closed behind them. Raven wanted to summon the portal back, but she was already fading fast. Blood seeped like a gushing river. She could use enough magic to keep herself alive by holding the blood in. The last thing she saw was Cyborg rushing to a stop next to her and crouching over her. He pulled the sword out of her stomach. He pulled out a first aid kit implemented in his stomach and started applying a cream on her wound.

She faded in to a dreamless oblivion that was only grey with a dash of pain.


	5. The Duel of the two Princesses

She awoke in her room. She felt a heavy padding on her stomach. She lifted the covers and saw it was a bandage. Her grey skin was sickly white around her patch. She sat up. She wasn't hurting and there was no discomfort when she moved. Her bandage was clean and no blood was present or stained. She was tempted to tear off the bandage, but she stopped. The bandage was there for a reason.

 _Ah, damn,_ she thought. _At least I'm alive. How long have I been out? I need to find out! Beast Boy could be in danger._ At the thought of Beast Boy, her knees became weak and she fell back down on her bed. _What if he's already dead? No, I'm bringing him back whether or not he's alive. He's strong. He'll be alive._

Raven started to worry herself and she started to feel hopeless. She wanted to stay strong, but ever since she started to date Beast Boy, she felt more emotional and more likely to express them. She felt tears touch her eyes and she tried to blink them out. It was too late as a tear became a stream and a stream became a river. She refused to cry out, but rather sobbed silently. She gave a small intake of the cold air and she couldn't stop herself from full out sobbing.

She buried her head in her pillow and tried not to make a sound. She laid there and cried herself to sleep. The next time she woke up, she cursed herself. She was wasting time. She got up and fell on the floor. Either she was about to come in or Raven must have fell hard, because Starfire entered in an instant.

"Are you in the pains?"

"No. I need to go."

"I'm sorry Raven, but I cannot allow you to proceed to the underworld."

"You can't stop me Starfire."

"Please… just talk with the rest of us before you go. We can help."

"No, you can't."

"Let us try."

"I don't want to lose anymore of you!" Raven yelled. Her anger rippled so powerful that her windows shattered and her walls were laced with cracks. Starfire didn't look the slightest fazed. She looked even more determined to help Raven through her problems.

"I'm not going to let your emotions make Beast Boy's chances of living impossible."

"I'm not letting my emotions get in the wa-"

"Then stop acting like you don't fucking need us!" Starfire yelled.

Raven was surprised by her fluent English and her sudden outburst. She nearly backwards she was so shocked. Starfire had green orbs in her hands and her eyes were glowing bright green. She was undoubtedly angry. Raven let black orbs form over her hand. She grew her extra eyes and they were dark red, but they glowed. There was about to be a fight between princesses.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will not let you destroy Beast Boy."

"I will do it without you."

"Then I guess this will be a battle to decide that."

"I guess it is."

Starfire flew at Raven and hit his in the jaw. Raven hit her the face with an orb. Starfire slammed through the wall. She got up as quick as she could. Raven summoned a giant hand to swat Starfire down to the ground again. Starfire threw a ball of green light and it missed Raven's leg by an inch. She felt the heat of the energy.

Raven kicked Starfire in the face before following up with a giant push with her energy hand. She put Starfire in the sky. She was close behind. Before she could land another hit, Starfire spun around and engulfed Raven in a blinding light. All she saw was a bright neon green. It wasn't meant to hurt her, just to blind temporary. Raven swung out with black claws the size of gasoline trucks. It hit Starfire across the face and caused her to bleed over her eyebrow.

Starfire put her hand over her eye. She looked at her hand and saw the blood. Starfire looked back at Raven. She shot a ball of green light. Raven intercepted it in mid air with a black light of her own. The balls collided and blew up. Raven flew behind her ball of coldness. She had a black orb clichednin her fist. Zooming through the smoke from the collision, she gave Starfire a solid punch to the gut. Without meaning too, Raven some emotion behind the blow. Her fist punctured a half an inch into Starfire.

Starfire's eyes returned to normal. They were full of fear. Then they began to close as she fell in a downwards spiral towards the roof of the Titan Tower. _What have I done?_ Raven thought as she raced to catch Starfire. She caught her at the very last second. Her feet touched the ground not even a second later. Raven returned to her normal form. She held Starfire in her arms. Robin and Cyborg burst onto the roof. Raven dropped Starfire and brushed past them. Robin attempted to attack her with his staff.

Raven gave him a shove with her hand. He fell down. She used her hand to pick up Starfire and hang her over the edge of the roof. Robin leaped over the edge as Raven dropped her. When Raven turned back, Cyborg was the only one in the way. They stood across from each other for a long minute. He stepped aside. Raven walked down to her room and retrieved the glass ball containing the pink gas.

When she created the portal, Cyborg stood off to the side. Raven looked at him for any words of advice. "Bring my boy home."

Raven nodded and they hugged. Then Raven walked into the portal and closed it behind her. She only saw darkness surrounding her, except for the rocky path she stood on. This was her birthplace. The underworld where demons, souls, and Trigon dwelled.


	6. Time: Hatred & Passion Meet

Raven walked down the path and saw a nothing but blackness. She seemed to walk for ages and it looked as if she wasn't making progress. Something was preventing her from sensing both Beast Boy's and Slade's presence in the underworld. She felt nothing.

She finally stopped in her tracks. "Trigon! Do not give me injustice of finding them."

Trigon suddenly appeared. He was her size and stood before her with his biceps bulging and pulsing red. He stepped forward and blinked his smoldering yellow eyes. He had no pupils, but this didn't scare her. This was the father she grew up with before fleeing to her mother for knowledge. She stepped forward and came eye to eye with him. He was only a few inches taller, but since Raven started to hover, they were even.

"My daughter," Trigon breathed in a growl of a bear with rock teeth. "You wish for something."

"Give me what is mine."

"Why should I? You are in my domain."

"His time has not come. Do not let the scales of balance tip."

"He is already gone. A mortal has slayed him. The only way I would be able to exchange his soul would be for you to kill the man who released his soul."

"Show me where he is."

"As you wish." Trigon waved his hand in the darkness and a Deathstroke was on the path not even one hundred meters away. "But first, you need to listen to someone."

"Who?"

"Me," said a voice behind her.

Raven turned slowly. She saw Arella, her mother. The one she thought died. Raven backed away and let her feet hit the ground. Arella drew closer.

"Do not be afraid Raven," Arella said putting her hands up. "I am only here by Trigon's orders to comfort you"

"Why would you listen to him? He raped you. He doesn't need you."

"Unfortunately, yes he does. Since you are born as a result of my impregnation, we are forced in a vicious circle of life and death. I am a servent of him and I am a form of life and pacifism. Therefore, I am here as a balance of the scales. You are now under the pressure of choice. If you save your lover, you will be a murder of the winner, therefore you will tip it the scale. You will have to lose something valuable to yuou.

"If you don't kill him, reality will go on as normal. If you are killed, I believe I will be purged of my master's taint and light shall overcome, though it will be at the expense of your exclusion of basking in it. You must make a choice my daughter."

Raven pulled out the glass ball full of thick pink gas. She looked back at her mother. Her mother smiled. "Though I do not agree with violence, you are defying the choices. You leaving Fate to chance. Messing with a loom you do not know or feel the presence of."

"I suppose you are aware chance does not tip the scales."

"I am."

"Return him as soon as we see rather or not his chance of survival proceeds."

Raven threw the ball and let it shatter against his body. She created a shield around herself as it spread everywhere. She created a portal and dropped back into the real world. She used extra magic to create a bigger portal. She made it so big that the world collapsed inwards on itself. The world disappeared and she saw only blackness. She wasn't going to leave this up to chance.

Raven shot up. She was laying next to Beast Boy. He had his arm around her chest. She was cuddled into him. She sat up surprised.

"What?" Beast Boy said waking up startled.

"You're alive."

"Uh, yeah."

"Wha- how?"

"You didn't kill me when you kissed me, did you?"

"What happened?"

"Well, you overextended your magic when you were sick, so you woke up when I was watching over you. Then we talked and then we kissed and then you got me under the covers. And that's when you-"

"What's today's the date?"

"Um... The 2nd."

Raven fell back in his arms and kissed him hard. He was surprised and confused, but eventually he sunk into the kissing and forgot about whatever she was rambling about. When they got up, Raven went to the bathroom. She washed her face and then looked up. In the mirror was Dr. Fate. She looked behind her and gripped the sink. This was someone she wouldn't be able to fight and win.

"You turned back time," he said.

"How?"

"You tore a hole in time and reality. Did you not?"

"Yes."

"You understand the foolishness in what you did."

"I made no mistake."

"You have damned Slade. As far as history knows, he died from a heart attack. Now that Terra and the Mayor are still alive, you know what must be done."

"But Terra committed suicide."

"Slade is indirectly responsible for it though."

"Then I'll kill her."

"That can't be done. There is no need. As a result of her life still being preserved, you have inexplicably damned your mother under Trigon for enternity and you will take her place should you be killed."

"I'll make sure I don't die."

"No, you don't understand."

"What?"

"When you die, you will take her place. You will overthrow Trigon and rule in his throne with Beast Boy as your husband. You will be responsible for making sure death occurs. Beast Boy may not know it, but he is a immortal now. You have changed the rules of reality. Both of you will die at the same time. There is only hope for your offspring."

"That is my wishes."

"Then I am perhaps mistaken. Maybe you have won if this is what you wished for. But let's make this very clear," Dr. Fate stepped close to her face. "Don't mess with time again."

Raven nodded. Dr. Fate bowed and vanished. She smelled a thin scent of another galaxy. She smiled dryly. Then she gave a laugh. She would live happily ever after with Beast Boy, forever.

 _Six years later…_

Raven held Heather. Heather was bright grey and she had her father's green eyes. Beast Boy sat across from her happy. Raven got up and laid Heather down in her crib and sung her an ancient lullaby intertwined with magical words that put her asleep. Beast Boy hugged Raven's stomach close and pressed his hips into her rear. She smiled and put her hand behind his head and pressed him closer for a kiss.

Raven smiled as Beast Boy carried her to their bed. They held each other. Raven, yes, that Raven who was once quiet. Who was once a depressant who didn't know love. Who tore apart reality and literally went to hell and came back for her lover. Yes, that Raven, knew the consequences of letting go of those she loved and how hard she had to go to get them back, was finally something she would have never shown or expressed six years back;

Happy.

 **The End**


End file.
